Cómo derretir a un Malvavisco
by bree.psique
Summary: Este corto participa en el reto del foro Mundo Frozen: "La pareja que más me gusta". Malvavisco, al salir por primera vez de la Montaña del Norte, podrá saber por fin una cuestión que la entristece: saber si su madre la quiere o no. Elsa, por su parte, aprenderá que debe tomarse un pequeño tiempo para estar con los que ahora son sus pequeños hijos.


**Cómo derretir a un Malvavisco**

* * *

 ** _Post Frozen Fever_**

 ** _Personajes principales: Elsa, Malvavisco, Olaf._**

 ** _Clasificación: K_**

 ** _Género: Family_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

* * *

 ** _Este corto participa en el reto del foro Mundo Frozen: "La pareja que más me gusta"_**

 ** _Palabras: 1832_**

* * *

Soledad.

Soledad y silencio.

Para eso la habían creado, para cuidar el castillo de hielo y para mantener para la reina soledad y silencio.

Sin embargo, la reina ya no venía y se encontraba acompañada por cientos, miles de sus pequeños hermanitos, que a diario la volvían loca con sus ocurrencias y travesuras. Y también a diario la visitaba su hermano mayor Olaf, el cual le informaba acerca del mundo exterior y del bienestar de su creadora.

A decir verdad, a pesar de que estaba relativamente bien y que podía demostrarle a los demás su autoridad con la hermosa tiara que portaba todo el tiempo, sentía una terrible y corrosiva envidia hacia los más pequeños: todos ellos podían ver a la reina de forma frecuente. Ella no. Si tan sólo pudiese verla, se sentiría mejor.

¿O era acaso que no la quería como a los otros? Sabía que a todos los había creado por accidente, por impulso, y que no se imaginaba que tendrían vida, o que desarrollarían sentimientos y sensaciones iguales a las de ella misma, o de cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo, tanto a su hermano mayor, Olaf, como a los chiquitos se les permitía estar en el castillo del pueblo que se encontraba abajo. Olaf se encontraba de forma permanente, mientras que cada uno de los "snowgies" como los llamaba el mayor en general, rolaban turnos para ir al palacio diario y saludar a todos los habitantes. ¿Por qué no ella? Cierto, la visitaba aquel horroroso ser peludo y su reno; amigos de la chica pelirroja que estaba con su ama siempre. Pero no ella. Y eso la ponía muy triste.

Quizá debió ser porque había fallado en protegerla esa vez en que un montón de hombres vinieron a asesinarla; entre ellos un hombre que le había hecho caer de la escalinata rompiéndole una pierna con su espada. Le había hecho daño: a pesar de no sentir dolor real, todavía se movía con dificultad a causa de las secuelas. Sí, era eso. Sin embargo, ahora podría hacerlo mejor, estaba segura.

Entonces, a pesar de su naturaleza arisca y solitaria, decidió hacer algo.

Después de asegurarse de que todos sus hermanitos descansaran, salió del castillo después de mucho tiempo, y se aventuró a bajar de la Montaña del Norte. Cojeando, atravesó el frondoso bosque y bajó hasta llegar a Arendelle.

―O―

En Arendelle empezaba un día normal. La gente hacía sus labores de siempre, incluyendo a la reina. La princesa Anna seguía en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Elsa se encontraba en su despacho, con miles de tareas que parecían nunca acabar. Invitaciones, reuniones pendientes, tratados que realizar, leyes que se deben hacer o modificar para adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos… y se encontraba abrumada. Siempre cumplía su deber con fervor, pero había ocasiones en que esa parte que siempre llevaba oculta, aquella persona juguetona y alocada, le decía que debía tomar un merecido descanso de todo ello si no quería explotar. Además, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a su querida Malvavisco.

Sabía que la había hecho específicamente para alejar a su hermana, pero había tomado la misión personal de protegerla a toda costa de los peligros que la acechaban en aquél entonces, y a pesar de ello, no había podido hacerlo. Pero no importaba: ella estaba muy agradecida con ese gesto, y se sentía muy culpable por no visitarla por sí misma. Por supuesto, enviaba a Olaf a diario para saber cómo se encontraban ella y sus hermanos, y en ocasiones Kristoff y Sven los acompañaban; pero ella sabía que no era suficiente. Ella se consideraba su madre.

Una voz familiar la separó de sus pensamientos.

―Hola, Elsa.

―Oh, Olaf―, le recibió la reina con una sonrisa― ¿cómo estás?

―Muy bien: el día está hermoso y he podido jugar con varios niños. Pero me preocupo por ti. Te noto cansada…―de pronto, se le ocurrió algo.―¿No te gustaría pasar el fin de semana en el castillo de la montaña?

Elsa le sonrió al muñeco de nieve de forma apesadumbrada.

―Me acabas de leer el pensamiento. No sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo, Olaf. Irme a visitar a mi Malvavisco y disfrutar con los preciosos snowgies. Pero mira―dijo, indicando la pila de documentos que estaban desde su escritorio hasta el techo―, tengo tantos deberes urgentes que no tengo tiempo de hacerlo. Y ha sido así desde que asumí verdaderamente el cargo, por lo que no he podido hacerlo. Y creo que no podré―agregó con tristeza.

De pronto, se sintió un leve temblor, acompañado del sonido de unos pasos que retumbaban y se acercaban cada vez más al palacio. Inmediatamente se escucharon los gritos y alaridos de su pueblo, haciendo que Elsa y Olaf alzaran sus cabezas:

―¡Un mounstro!

―¡Un gigante nos viene a comer!

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es un gigante de nieve!

―¡Sólo la reina nos puede salvar!

―¡No, la reina lo creó para castigarnos!

Y ambos decidieron salir del despacho hasta la plaza central del reino.

―O―

Malvavisco se hallaba confundida. No sabía que había todavía más personas que las que iban al castillo de hielo. Y entendía menos el porqué huían despavoridos ante su vista. Quiso preguntarle a una mujer la dirección del palacio, pero gritó "¡Mounstro del demonio!", y huyó como los demás.

Seguía tratando de hallar a alguien para averiguar el paradero de su creadora, cuando sintió que le arrojaban múltiples rocas. Unos hombres la estaban atacando. No le dio importancia hasta que una le atinó en la cabeza. Aunque no le dolió, sí le molestó esa impertinencia por parte de ellos, así que empezó a usar su increíble fuerza. Los tomó de las piernas y los aventó hasta una pila de heno que se hallaba a unos doscientos metros desde el lugar donde se hallaban. Y las personas que se encontraban cerca se aterrorizaron aún más y empezaron a huir despavoridas.

―O―

Elsa y Olaf apenas estaban saliendo del palacio cuando vieron a dos hombres volando, para posteriormente caer a una pila de heno cercana al castillo. Vieron a más personas correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, y al mirar arriba, reconocieron a Malvavisco, quien parecía estar realmente molesta.

―Oh, no―, musitó Elsa con preocupación.

―No te preocupes Elsa. Es solo que Malvavisco es muy sensible y…―en ese momento, se vio cómo Malvavisco arrojaba una cabra hasta donde ellos se encontraban. ―Se volvió completamente loca.

―Y es por mi culpa―dijo la reina.―Si estuviera más tiempo con ella, esto no pasaría.

―Pero estás muy ocupada. Además, yo le he propuesto que viniera un día con nosotros, pero no se había animado. Hasta ahora. Aunque la he visto también algo triste.

―Necesito hablar con ella. ―susurró Elsa, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la acción.

―O―

Malvavisco recordó el porqué no salía del castillo de hielo: no soportaba estar en compañía de personas que lo lastimaran, o que lastimaran a su ama.

Ya estaba cansándose de los gritos de las personas, y se estaba decepcionando aún más de no poder encontrar a su ama. Estaba a punto de tirar por la borda su paciencia y empezar a atacar a todo el mundo, cuando una voz familiar la distrajo:

―¡Malvavisco! ¡Hey, Malvavisco!

Era su hermano Olaf, que la llamaba con alegría. Malvavisco volteó hacia él para así lanzarlo como a los demás, cuando se encontró con un vestido azul y la preciosa rubia que lo portaba.

―¡MAMÁ!―gritó emocionada con su voz cavernosa y se aproximó a ella lo más rápido que podía, considerando su cojera. Titubeó al llegar a ella; no sabía aun si ella la querría de verdad o no, pero Elsa extendió los brazos, rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre las dos y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Mi pequeña Malvavisco.―le dijo, llenando de besos la enorme pierna de nieve que rodeaba con sus brazos.―Disculpa si no te he visitado. Prometo que lo haré una vez por semana para que podamos jugar juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Y, como respuesta, se escucharon los crujidos de los huesos de la reina cuando Malvavisco la abrazó con amor. Una expresión de profunda felicidad inundaba su rostro.

―Sólo no lastimes a mamá, cariño.―mencionó dificultosamente Elsa.

―LO SIENTO MUCHO. ―dijo Malvavisco, soltando de inmediato a la reina.

―No dejes de abrazarme, cariño. Sólo se más suave, por favor.

Y volvieron a darse un abrazo, esta vez mucho más dulce y sereno.

―O―

Elsa se volvió a donde se encontraba una multitud de gente completamente espantada por el (o mejor dicho, la) muñeca gigante de nieve. El pueblo comenzó a reclamarle su imprudencia, a lo que la reina tuvo que deshacer el abrazo y dirigirse a su pueblo con elegancia y soltura.

―Querido pueblo de Arendelle, ―comenzó a decir la reina―, lamento muchísimo aquel desastre que provocó Malvavisco. Este muñeco de nieve fue creado por mí para protegerme a mí y a todos ustedes de las amenazas, tanto del exterior como del interior, que pudiesen presentarse y ha decidido probar sus habilidades en público, para que comprueben su eficacia. No volverá a pasar; sin embargo, quiero pedirles comprensión y aceptación de su parte. Es muy sensible.

La gente de Arendelle comenzó a acercarse al inmenso muñeco de nieve dubitativamente. Una niña se acercó un poco más, lo que provocó que Malvavisco comenzara a ponerse nerviosa. Sin embargo, tras unas palabras de aliento de Elsa, se relajó; la niña la tocó, y Malvavisco sintió felicidad. La gente se acercó para darle un inmenso abrazo grupal. Unas gotas empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Tanto amor la estaba comenzando a derretir. Elsa se dio cuenta de ello, y le creó una nube protectora que cubrió de nieve a todos.

―O―

―¡Anna! ¡Anna!―Olaf comenzó a tocar la puerta de la princesa, quien apenas se estaba despertando. ―Abre la puerta. Tengo algo que decirte.

Anna perezosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, y el muñeco de nieve entró apresuradamente.

―Buenos días Olaf―alcanzó a musitar Anna entre bostezos.― ¿Qué pasa?

―Elsa te dejó a cargo por un día.

―Ah, qué bien―respondió Anna. De pronto procesó las palabras que le había dicho su amiguito y se despertó por completo.―Espera, ¿qué?

―Dije que Elsa te dejó a cargo por un día porque tenía un pendiente importantísimo qué hacer―le dijo el muñeco de nieve mientras la princesa se vestía y arreglaba. ―Por cierto, no sabes lo que pasó esta mañana…

―O―

En el castillo de la Montaña del Norte, Elsa y Malvavisco jugaban, junto con los snowgies, a tomar el té. Luego a las escondidas, al corro de la patata y a las muñecas, siendo varios de los snowgies voluntarios. Al final, Elsa le hizo una preciosa capa de hielo semejante a la que ella usaba y que combinaba con la tiara. Malvavisco quedó encantada.

Al final de la velada, se dieron un cálido abrazo. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y acordaron de verse la semana siguiente.

Soledad.

Era que Malvavisco jamás volvería a sentir.

Y no le molestaba en absoluto.

Ahora sabía que era amada.


End file.
